A Date Gone Wrong
by rom.png
Summary: Black Star found it strange, that such a simple thing as Kid needing to go to restroom would linger for so long. He couldn't even look at him throughout the day without having an awkward blush spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Kid just looked so flustered, so out-of-place, and so... cute. Contains omorashi
1. Chapter 1

With the sounding of the bell Black Star sprung from his seat at an alarming speed. Eager to finally leave for lunch, the impatient blue-haired boy was the first one to leave the classroom, leaving behind a large group of students. He stifled a small yawn as he quickly walked his way down the hallway slowly filling with people. As he was about to make a turn down the hallway he was immediately met with a bump to the side coming from behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Black Star didn't get a good look, but as he looked forward the thick white lines in the passerby's hair stood out enough to give him their identity: Death the Kid.

"Hey Kid!" The blue-haired boy called, but the striped figure did not stop. Annoyed, Black Star ran towards him as he got lost in the crowds ahead. _Why was he running so fast anyway?_

At last Black Star got close enough to get a good grip on Kid's wrist to stop him in his tracks.

"Hey," he huffed. "First you're gonna bump into me then you run away from me? That's a pretty rude way to act towards your boyfri-"

"Can you just let me go?" Kid said in a low voice as he tugged against the blue-haired boy's hand. He gave a serious, almost urgent look as he continued to pull his hand away.

"...Dude are you okay? You look sick or something?" Black Star asked, looking concerned. He tightened his grip on the striped boy's wrist.

"I'm f-fine," Kid gritted his teeth. " If you would just let me-"

"No you're not," The blue haired boy interrupted. "Now just tell me what's wrong."

Knowing that Black Star wasn't gonna let go anytime soon, Kid stopped tugging his arm. Onlookers giggled as they passed the couple. Kid's eyes darted towards the floor as he squeezed his thighs together and swayed his hips a little, his free hand curling up into a fist. "I-I j-just..." He began, his face beginning to flush. "I-I was on my way to the restroom. I uh, really have to go."

Black Star felt his stomach do a small flip. "O-oh," He looked away as he finally loosened his grip on Kid's wrist. "You should ah, get going."

Kid shuffled from foot to foot as he retrieved his hand, his face blushing even harder. "I'll be back in a moment," he muttered as began to run towards the restroom. "See you at lunch!" he yelled.

* * *

The day resumed as usual for the blue-haired boy except for one thing: he couldn't get that encounter off of his mind. Black Star found it strange, that such a simple thing as Kid needing to go to restroom would linger for so long. He couldn't even look at him throughout the day without having an awkward blush spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Kid just looked so flustered, so out-of-place, and so... cute.

"Hey Black Star, are you okay?" his concerned weapon Tsubaki asked that evening at their apartment.

"Huh? Y-yeah why wouldn't I be alright?" He composed himself. "I am the greatest after all."

"Oh really," the weapon inquired. "I just noticed that your face has been pretty red today. I was just making sure you weren't coming down with a fever or anything."

"A fever? Pfffft, Tsubaki please." The blue-haired boy reassured. He covered his mouth as he felt his face flame up again. "I-I'm going to my room."

Black Star ran into his room and locked the door. His back against the door, he tried his hardest to get that image out of his mind, but he just couldn't.

_I just need to see Kid like that again... But how?_

Black Star thought long and hard, then the idea came in a flash. Without another thought, he immediately ran to his cell phone across the room and dialed Kid's number.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up_

Black Star was relieved to hear someone finally answer the phone, but was disappointed to not hear Kid, but instead his chipper weapon weapon Patty on the end of the line.

"Hey Patty, is Kid home?" Black Star asked almost immediately.

"Oh, Kid? Yeah, he's home. Hold on a sec."

On the other end of the line, he heard a muffled "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiid, it's your boyfriend~" before he heard a deeper voiced and slightly exasperated "Hello?"

"Hey Kid!" Black Star chirped excitedly. "How about a date this Friday?"

"Friday?" The reaper asked. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I uh... Just thought that we should... you know... start hanging out more often... So how does dinner and a movie sound?"

"Dinner and a movie? That sounds fine to me," Kid replied. "Is 6 o'clock okay?"

"Yeah, just meet me at my place. See you then."

Immediately after hanging up Black Star muttered a single "yes" while pumping his fist in the air.

* * *

It was 5:58. Black Star paced anxiously across the room and tugged against the tight collar of his shirt. The only reason he asked for the date was so that he could find a way to make Kid desperate again. But he was still anxious, since it was the first time that Kid and Black Star actually went on a date.

As if on cue, once his watch turned 6, there was a knock at his door. Excitedly, he went to answer for Kid.

"Hello, Black Star," the young reaper greeted. He dressed more casually for the occasion, wearing a blue long-sleeved polo and tan pants, almost comparable to Black Star's surprisingly formal green dress shirt, black jacket, and khaki pants.

"Sup," the blue haired boy tried his best to look casual, despite his rather happy blush. From behind him, Tsubaki peeked through and gave a small wave to Kid.

"Alright, Tsubaki," Black Star wrapped his arm around Kid's shoulder. "We'll be back in a few hours."

"Ok, I'll be hanging out at Maka's place. Call me when you get back."

"Will do."

After leaving their apartment, Kid freed himself from under his boyfriend's grasp.

"So where do we plan on going to eat?" Kid asked as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Well, uh..." _Crap, I forgot about choosing a restaurant._

"You didn't actually think this through, did you?" Kid asked rhetorically. The elevator doors slid open and the couple went inside. Black Star had no choice but to shake his head.

Kid sighed. "Well in that case, I did hear of a new Italian restaurant not far from DeathBucks. Perhaps we could go there to eat. Plus the cinema's not far."

"Yeah, sounds great." Black Star agreed. Kid sighed once more. _Looks like I'll be planning everything this evening._

* * *

Luckily for Kid the restaurant he suggested was just a few blocks away from the apartment complex. And on top of that, it wasn't crowded either.

"A table for two, please" the blue haired boy proudly exclaimed grabbing Kid's hand, which caused him to flush with embarrassment.

"Right this way," the waiter said, leading the two to a small table located near the window.

_Alright Black Star, now just play it cool._

"So this is actually a pretty sweet place Kid," he smiled, shuffling in the leather seat. "Though if I actually thought this through I probably would've picked an even better place to eat."

Kid huffed and began reading the menu. "If you say so."

Orders were made and small talk was shared. The two meisters talked about everything from their latest mission at school to what the neighboring couple in front of them had chosen to eat. As they talked Black Star kept eyeing Kid's glass of water.

Come on, you barely took a sip. He thought, wishing he would drink more. Well at least there's still the movie.

Within the next half hour, another waiter had come with two plates for the couple. Black Star had ordered a large pizza with many toppings while Kid had ordered a pasta dish.

"Finally," Black Star exclaimed, grabbing for a slice. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, same." Kid replied twirling his fork. Immediately Kid took a bite of his pasta, but something was wrong. Upon taking his bite, Kid immediately grabbed his glass of water and began chugging it down.

"Woah, Kid. Pretty thirsty, huh?" the blue haired boy jokingly inquired. Finally he's drinking.

Kid gasped for breath as he put his glass down. Already his glass of water was almost half empty.

" I just... I didn't think that this dish would be ah... this spicy," he replied, fanning his tongue.

_Well, of course it said it was spicy in the title._ "Well if this dish is too spicy for you," he pushed the plate of pizza towards him. "I'd be willing to trade."

"Thanks but no thanks," Kid pouted. "I think I can handle some pasta, I am a reaper after all."

* * *

By the time Kid was close to finishing his meal, he had already gotten his glass refilled about three times. After each bite he couldn't help but pant and fan at his tongue, causing Black Star to chuckle.

"You want another refill, sir?" A passing waiter asked, holding back a giggle.

"No, thank you," Kid replied, reluctantly. "But we will be taking a check, please."

"Very well," the waiter replied before placing the checkbook on the table. Kid reached into his pocket for his wallet. "I suppose I'll be paying for this as well."

"Wrong." Black Star happily exclaimed before pulling out a $50 bill from his pocket.

Kid smirked. "Well, where on earth did you get that from?"

"Let's just say that... I have my sources." He said as he slid the bill into the checkbook. "Now come on, we're going to miss the movie."

"In a minute," Kid replied, standing up. "Just let me go to the restroom."

"Aww can't it wait?" Black Star whined, grabbing his arm. "The theatre's just a few blocks down. You can hold it, can't you?"

Kid gave an exasperated sigh. "Fiiiiiine," he retrieved his arm. "Do you actually have a movie in mind? Or do I have to pick again?"

"Oh I have a movie, alright." Black Star smirked. "You. Me. Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

To the couple's surprise, the cinema wasn't crowded at all. But do to Black Star's poor planning, the previews were close to ending as soon as they came in.

"Come on, come on," the blue-haired boy muttered to himself in line for the snacks. _Can't this guy go any slower?_

"Black Star, do we really need to get snacks?" Kid asked. "I mean, we just finished eating after all."

"Tch, fine. We'll only get beverages then." He looked ahead. "Oh, look. We're next."

Kid sighed. "Alright, but you're paying."

By the time the two got into the theatre the opening credits had already passed. As Kid sat down with his medium-sized beverage, he felt a familiar twinge in his abdomen. He noticed that his bladder had grown considerably full, so he shifted slightly in his seat and only took small sips of his soda.

To his surprise, the movie was actually pretty entertaining, and he found himself chuckling at something every once in a while. One particular scene had left Kid in a fit of laughter. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he caught himself close to leaking. At that point, his bladder was uncomfortably full, so he was constantly squirming in his seat and crossing his legs, much to the enjoyment of Black Star.

When the movie finally ended Kid was already anxious to get to the restroom as soon as possible. He immediately sprung from his seat, but the quick motion as well as the immediate change in gravity caused him to squeeze in thighs in desperation.

By the time Black Star got up Kid was already exiting the theatre. The young reaper squinted his eyes as he left the dark, narrow hallways into the bright main room of the cinema. He couldn't help from shift his weight from foot to foot as he searched the area for the restroom. He finally found one, a few paces to his right. However his face drooped in disappointment and worry when he was greeted with an "Out of Order" sign gracing the door.

"Hey Kid!" He heard Black Star call from behind him. "Dude, you ran out of there so fast I couldn't catch up with you. You're in that much of a hurry to leave?"

"Yeah, well..." Kid tried to compose himself by standing as still as possible. "...It is getting pretty late."

"Well in that case," Black Star grabbed Kid's hand. "We can head back to my place." He said with a smirk.

* * *

The couple was met with cold, brisk air when they left the cinema, which only heightened Kid's need. He kept his thighs squeezed together as he locked arms with his boyfriend. His fast paced walking only made things worse as he struggled to keep up.

Black Star couldn't help but glance at Kid as they walked down the empty, cold sidewalks. The way that he kept his thighs together and almost waddled as he walked, and the way he shuffled from foot to foot as they stopped at a crosswalk, everything to him was just absolutely adorable.

Just when they were about to pass the Italian restaurant, Kid was hit with a wave a desperation that stopped him in his tracks. He crossed on leg over the other, and he couldn't help but whimper as he felt a small spurt of urine escape into his underwear.

"Ah... Kid? You feeling okay?" Black Star asked, very concerned. _That's not supposed to happen._

"I-I'm fine, I j-just, ah..." Kid's free hand immediately gripped the front of his pants. "I-I really need to go..."

"Oh, um... home's just a few more blocks away." Black Star gingerly patted Kid's back. "You think you can hold it until then?"

"I, uh... I think I can," Kid whimpered. At that point he wasn't even sure if he was gonna make it. "B-but can we hurry... please?"

"Yeah, we should," Black Star tugged on Kid's arm, urging him to move along.

In Kid's state he could only make small, shaky steps, and was constantly stopping due to waves of desperation. Black Star kept him moving, giving him concerned glances. As much as he found Kid's desperation to be adorable, he didn't want him on the verge of wetting himself.

"See? The apartment's only one block away," Black Star reassured. "You can make it, I know you can!"

Kid only whimpered slightly in response. He was so close yet he needed to go so bad. His bladder throbbed and begged for release. He almost made it to the crosswalk when he was hit with another large wave of desperation. Kid immediately retracted his other arm from Black Star's grasp to his crotch and hunched over. Tears sprung in his eyes and his legs were shaking vigorously. He already knew he was about to lose it.

"B-black S-star..." Kid's voice quivered in defeat. "I-I'm n-not gonna, h-hah-ah..."

The blue haired boy can only stare as a dark stain grew and traveled down the groin of Kid's pants. Kid let out a large, heavy sigh of relief as he finally began relieving himself, a large puddle growing around his feet.

After what felt like an eternity, Kid's stream slowed down to a small trickle, then stopped all together. His pants were already growing cold and clammy from the brisk night air, and clung uncomfortably to his skin.

Black Star had never seen Kid in such a state. His breathing was erratic, he was covered in sweat, and his face was a bright crimson red. The young reaper couldn't help but cover his face with his sleeve, his face flushing with embarrassment and his voice choked up with tears.

"Oh no Kid, are you crying?" _Oh no, what do I do?_ "Come on Kid, please don't cry." He ran over and sympathetically rubbed his back.

Kid's voice was reduced to small, shaky hiccups. "I-I'm s-sorry... I-I d-didn't mean t-to- I r-ruined the-"

Black Star pecked Kid on the cheek, interrupting his cries. "You didn't ruin anything. It was just an accident." He gripped Kid's arm. "Come on, let's head back to my place."

* * *

"Come on, where is it?" Black Star whined as he searched through his drawers. The two made it to their apartment almost completely unnoticed. They were finally in his room, and if it weren't for Kid's uncomfortable state, he would've began organizing the apartment ages ago.

"Ah, there they are," Black Star proudly exclaimed, pulling out a pair of dark blue sweatpants. He handed them over to Kid. "Here, you can wear these while your clothes are in the wash."

"Oh, ah... Thank you," Kid gave a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom. He peeled off his clammy pants and underwear before gingerly folding them into a pile. After wiping his legs with some wet toilet paper he exited the bathroom wearing the sweatpants and carried his wet clothes under his arm. The sweatpants were pretty oversized, despite being Black Star's smallest pair. The waistband was always drooping past his waist and he found himself tripping over his feet.

After Black Star took the sodden clothes from Kid to put in the wash, he felt a small pang of guilt in his stomach. He still felt guilty over what had happened during the date and still needed to make it up to him somehow.

"Hey, Kid" he called to the embarrassed reaper still standing in the living room. "How about you relax a little? We just got some ice cream and we can watch some TV until your clothes are finished cleaning."

Kid slowly nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Oh, ah Black Star? You um... You promise not to say anything about this... right?"

Black Star chuckled. " Of course. Someone as great as I wouldn't stoop to something as low as that. Now," He took out the ice cream scoop. "Chocolate or Vanilla?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kid's eyes fluttered awake as sunlight peered through the small apartment windows. Stretching, the young reaper propped up into a sitting position on the couch. Tired and confused, he scoped out the area before realizing he was still in Black Star and Tsubaki's apartment. Kid yawned as he shifted slightly before he realized he felt something was off. He lifted up the blanket and looked down at his bottoms, realizing he still had on Black Star's sweatpants from the night before.

_'Wait, what happened to my pants last nigh-... oh...'_

As the scene from last night replayed in Kid's head, the young reaper couldn't help but solemnly sink back into the couch; covering his face, he could already feel himself flush with embarrassment. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to repress the memories. He groaned loudly at himself.

_'I finally go on my first date and I wet myself... in front of Black Star! How could I possibly face him again? He probably thinks I'm childish and disgusti-'_

"Kid?" He heard someone interrupt his thoughts. Slowly removing his hands from his face, he saw his boyfriend's weapon smile back at him.

"O-oh, Tsubaki," The young reaper propped himself up again, pulling the blanket further up his chest. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Well, I do live here, of course," she giggled. The older girl sat next to Kid on the couch. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Oh... um, yeah. I did. Thank you for letting me stay," _'I should probably call Liz or Patty soon,' _the reaper thought.

"No worries. By the time I got back you and Black Star were both out like a light on the couch."

"Oh really?" Kid blushed at the thought. "Oh, by the way, where is Black Star?" Kid asked, the thought finally coming to his mind.

"I think he went to McDonald's to get breakfast. He left not too long ago."

_'That sounds just like him,' _Kid smiled.

"Well," Tsubaki got up from the couch, walking to the kitchen to get her keys. "I'm going to DeathBucks to get some coffee. Black Star should be back in a few minutes, so you might as well just relax here." She swung her keys from her finger as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you around."

Kid nodded as the dark-haired weapon left the apartment without saying another word. The young reaper got up from the couch, grabbing the sweatpants from the waistline.

_'Now where is my phone?' _he thought as he scoped the small apartment. Retracing his steps, he walked to the bathroom to find his cell phone on the counter. Unlocking his phone, he sent a short text to Liz.

_I'm over at Black Star's. Be home in a few._

He was just about the set the phone down before hearing what sounded like a door slamming open followed by a loud "I'M BAAAACK!", which nearly made Kid drop his phone. Taking a deep breath, the young reaper exited the bathroom to find the booming bushin carrying a bag of fast food.

"Yo!" The young blue-haired boy shouted before nearly sprinting to Kid, lightly pecking him on the cheek, which made the reaper blush.

"Good morning," Kid replied, reciprocating the kiss. "I see you're all energetic this morning."

"You betcha," the bushin proudly replied. "I can't let something simple as grogginess affect someone like me." He waved the bag of food in Kid's face. "Now come on, I got us breakfast."

* * *

"Hey, Black Star?" Kid started as he set his Egg McMuffin on the counter. "Can I… can I talk to you about something?"

"Om myeah," the bushin replied, still having food in his mouth. He swallowed before replying, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Kid shifted in his seat for a moment, his eyes darting to the floor. "It was about…" he started, his face beginning to flush. "It was about… the events… last night…"

Blak Star began to blush, the memories coming back to him. "I-I told you yesterday, Kid. It wasn't your fault. Accidents happe-"

"Yes, yes I'm aware of that." Kid interrupted. "B-but, it was our first date and it was supposed to be special and I-I didn't expect for this to happen and… Look. I didn't mean for… 'that' to occur and I… I apologize."

"No Kid, stop. It was… it was my fault for what happened last night."

Kid perked his head up. 'You? How was it your fault?"

Black Star sighed. "Because, I kept dragging you from place to place and I should have known that you needed to go and I should have stopped, b-but I couldn't help it. I was all excited because it was our first date and, well… seeing you squirm like that was… kinda cute."

Kid blushed brightly at what he heard, embarrassed, yet perplexed. "I-it was… cute?"

The bushin also began to blush with embarrassment. "W-wait! I didn't mean it like that! I-I didn't mean that you wetting yourself was cute! I meant that you right before that was cu- no wait!" '_Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

The reaper giggled as he saw the bushin stumble over his words. It wasn't like him to be so flustered. "Okay, okay. I get it. You can stop freaking out now." Kid covered his mouth to stifle another giggle as Black Star pouted at him.

"It's okay, Black Star, I won't judge for what you like. After all you don't seem like the type of person without any, well, fetishes. My only question is… well, what exactly is appealing about that?"

The bushin shrugged, darting his eyes away to Kid. "I dunno. I just remember when I saw you in such a hurry to the bathroom earlier this week and well," Black Star already felt his stomach begin to flutter and his face begin to heat up. "I haven't felt the same way since."

"Oh, I see…" Kid stood from his seat and walked slowly over to Black Star, twirling his fingers absentmindedly. "And what if I were… to do that again, not in public, I mean."

Black Star licked his lips, blushing. The thought of Kid desperate again brought on another set of butterflies in his stomach. "W-what do you mean?"

"I-I mean, what if I were to well, reenact what had happened, the holding. But instead it was just between you and me?"

"You… you would do that… for me?" the bushin asked, astounded.

The reaper blushed. 'I-I'm only doing this out of curiosity. I would like to understand the appeal." His face went from embarrassed to stern. "But this would be kept between us and only us, okay?"

The bushin gulped, then nodded. "R-right. Only between us." Black Star stood up as well. "But wait, when would we do this without you know… getting caught?"

The reaper raised a hand to his chin. "Hmmmm… oh, I got it. Next Friday at my place. Liz and Patty have to complete a remedial mission, so we will be completely alone by then."

* * *

"Jeez, you guys have another date, already?" Liz asked.

"Ohhh, someone's caught the love bug!" Patty giggled.

"Honestly, We aren't doing anything fancy." The reaper replied. "It's simply going to be a quiet night at home."

"If you say so..." The older twin pistol nonchalantly replied as she picked up her suitcase. "Well, you already know the deal. Patty and I will be back tomorrow evening from this mission-thing or whatever." Liz turned to her younger sister, motioning her to her bags. "Come on, Patty. It's time to go."

The younger pistol giggled once more. "See ya Kid!" She happily picked up her suitcase and followed her older sister out the door. "Oh," she stated before turning around. "And try not to have _too_ much while we're gone," she said with a smirk.

"P-Patty!" The reaper's face blushed a bright red.

"Hee hee! I'm just kidding!" She finally waved a hearty goodbye before running towards her sister. "Bye Kid!"

Kid waved back until the weapons were nearly out of sight. Giving an exasperated sigh, Kid finally closed the door. After changing into something more comfortable he immediately ran towards his phone and quickly dialed Black Star's number. Before Kid could even get a word out, the bushin stated, "I'm on my way."

* * *

"So... what exactly are 'the rules' again...?" The reaper asked, confused.

The bushin sighed. "Honestly, Kid. Do you have to make this any more complicated?" Black Star sat next to him on the sofa and held out one finger in front of him. "You have one rule and one rule only. No going to the bathroom until I say so."

"R-right." Kid gulped, still looking apprehensive.

"Now Kid, you sure you still want to do this? I mean, you can still back out and we can have a regular da-"

"No no no." The reaper interrupted. "It's okay, I want to do this." The reaper stood up. "Like I've told you, this is only out of curiosity."

The bushin beamed. "Well then, we might as well get started. I've already brought a bunch of movies and stuff for our date anyway. And don't worry, I've got your chick-flicks too."

The reaper sighed. "Well at least my 'chick-flicks' have some sort of plot."

* * *

"I got the snacks!" The bushin beamed as he walked into the living room, carrying what appeared to be a large bowl of popcorn and two rather large drinks. He set the snacks down in front of Kid and rummaged through his bag to find a movie to watch. After deciding on a cute looking children's film, the two snuggled on the couch as the movie began to play.

The two were only about halfway into the movie when Kid started to get squirmy. He wasn't really that surprised, simply for the fact that the last time he had went to the bathroom was before he left for the school that morning. Despite that, Kid still struggled to find a comfortable position to sit down and enjoy the movie.

The bushin was interrupted from the movie as well as he felt the reaper's constant shifting. "Have to go already?" Black Star asked with a smirk.

"Well…" The reaper shifted slightly where he sat once more, blushing. "...Maybe a little…"

"Well, if you don't have to go that badly yet…" He inched one of the drinks closer to Kid. "I suppose you could drink more."

The reaper hesitated for a minute before reaching for the glass. He took small sips of the soda, intending to drink the entire glass. After finishing the beverage, Kid set the glass down and looked at Black Star, who gave him a look of approval.

When the movie finally ended, the reaper's movements became slow as he stood, careful not to jostle his already full bladder. In contrast, the bushin's movements were quick and excited. "So… what's the next thing we're gonna do?"

"Hmm… I suppose I can begin making dinner. What are you in the mood for?" The reaper inquired.

"It doesn't matter to me, Kid. I'm sure it's gonna be delicious." Black Star replied as he gave him a peck on the cheek."

"In that case… I suppose I could make a dish with the fish I bought."

* * *

Black Star couldn't help but smirk as Kid shuffled across the kitchen to prepare dinner. The bushin had offered to help multiple times but was declined each time. "This is my treat," he would say. "You paid for the date last time."

However, Kid's desperation grew more apparent by the minute. The reaper struggled to keep his composure as he prepared dinner. He fought the urge to cross his legs, but he ended up awkwardly hopping from foot to foot instead as he checked the food in the oven and the stove. Black Star tried not to notice, but it was too obvious to ignore, so he hid his blush with his hands. '_God, he looks so cute.'_

When dinner was finally completed, the reaper sighed with relief when he was finally able to sit down, relieving some of the pressure from his bladder.

"Wow, Kid!" Black Star shouted as he ate. "This is really good! We should've stayed home last week!"

"Mm hmm," Kid replied as he shifted slightly in his seat and took small bites of his food, distracted by his own desperation. "Thank you. I'm glad you like it." The couple ate in silence for the most part, trying to savor every bite of Kid's cooking. When they both finished, Kid's movements became even slower as he carried the dishes to the sink. Black Star continued to eye the reaper carefully, and he knew Kid was reaching his limit.

"H-hey, Black Star…" the reaper murmured from the kitchen, his voice getting shaky.

"Yes, Kid?" Black Star replied with a sinister look on his face.

Kid's eyes darted to the floor as he struggled to maintain his composure. "W-well, I-I was wondering i-if I c-could… you know…"

The bushin only shook his head. "Not yet, Kid."

The reaper immediately rose his head, his face filled with worry. "B-but, I really n-need-" He began hopping from foot to foot again.

"Now, now Kid," Black Star interrupted. "You remember the rules. Besides, you're doing so well. I think you can hold it for a little longer."

Kid only nodded as he balled his hands into fists, fighting off the urge to cross his legs and do a little dance. '_This is for Black Star,' _Kid reminded himself. '_For Black Star.'_

The bushin glanced at the clock, noticing that it was about a half an hour to 7. "I'll tell you what. If you can last until 7:05, then I _might_ let you go. In the mean time, we can watch some television in the living room. How does that sound?"

Kid's mood lifted immediately and he nodded vigorously at the thought. '_Only thirty-five minutes. Only thirty-five minutes and then sweet, sweet relief.'_

* * *

The reaper could barely pay attention to the show as he constantly shifted where he sat. He kept glancing at the clock, and the minutes could not seem to go any slower. The only thing keeping Kid from bouncing up and dashing to the restroom was his promise and Black Star's encouraging words.

Barely twenty minutes have passed and Kid felt as though he was going to lose it any minute. Tiny waves of desperation rode over the striped-haired boy, and his hands were digging into his crotch, hoping to keep the floodgates shut. The bushin continued to comfort his boyfriend, stroking his hair and offering him words of encouragement to hopefully keep him going. "You're doing so good, Kid. Just a little while longer and then you can go."

"Black S-star," the reaper whimpered. "I-I don't think I c-can…"

"You can do it." Black Star reassured. "It's just a few more minutes."

Twenty minutes turned into thirty minutes and the new show was about to start. The bushin stood up, stretching his arms. "I'm gonna leave to use the bathroom really quick. Just stay where you are and I'll be right back."

Just the mere mentioning of the bathroom made another small wave of desperation ride over the reaper. Kid nodded, wishing for his turn for the restroom to come sooner.

Kid's eyes returned to the television screen, hoping to find something to distract him from his aching bladder. The show was just another boring sitcom, and the humor seemed rather outdated to the reaper. Having no other distractions, he glanced at the clock. '_Only three minutes left_..'

The reaper slowly sat up, eyeing the bathroom door behind him enviously. Kid's legs were shaking from underneath him and his bladder was throbbing for release. He was reaching his limit, and he knew it. '_Come on, come on,' _he begged. '_I really need to go...'_

As he thought his desperation couldn't get any worse, he finally heard the toilet flush behind him, which made his anxious bladder let out a tiny stream.

"No! No wait!" Kid shouted, his hands clamping down on his crotch to stop the flow. He sprang up, doing a desperate dance to hold back the flow, but it just wouldn't stop. The reaper begun to panic, and he yelled out for his boyfriend.

Black Star ran out urgently. "Kid!" he yelled. "What's wron-" It only took him a few seconds to see Kid's "dilemma".

The reaper was desperately bouncing from foot to foot, grabbing his crotch to hold back the inevitable flood. Tears sprung in his eyes, and… was he leaking?

"Kid," the bushin gently reassured as he walked over to the reaper.

"B-black S-star… I c-can't- I'm gonna-"

"Shhhhh," the blue haired boy whispered. He patted Kid's head and gave him a small smile. "Its okay, you've done so well. You can go now."

Those were the only words that Kid needed to hear. Without hesitation, he ran towards the bathroom as fast as his bladder would allow, still clutching his pants for dear life.

As Kid finally entered the bathroom a noticeable stain had grown down his groin. he waddled to the toilet, thankful that he was wearing only sweatpants. Knowing he was mere seconds away from losing it he dropped his pants without hesitation and he finally began to go.

The reaper's heavy sigh of relief could be heard from far outside of the restroom, which startled the bushin from outside. Kid's entire body shook with relief as he let go. After nearly a minute Kid's flow finally came to a stop. The reaper sighed once again as he flushed and finally composed himself.

His eyesight was hazy and his body was still shaking, but the overall heaviness from his abdomen was replaced by a light, fluttery feeling. This feeling heavily contrasted with the feelings of embarrassment and mortification from last week. '_So this is what it feels like," _he thought.

The reaper exited the bathroom only to be met with the unexpected and excited embrace from his lover.

"You did so well," he replied, filled with glee. "And you did this for me. Thank you, Kid."

The reaper blushed. "W-well, I did say that I was doing this for you out of curiosity. But I didn't mean for it to end… quite like this."

The bushin released Kid from his grasp. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, y-you see, I… I kinda… liked it. The hold, I meant"

The bushin laughed. "Oh, so the perfect and precise reaper now has some 'fetishes' of his own. Now this seems like an interesting conversation for next week."

"Y-you said that this would be only between us!"

"I know, I know, don't get your panties in a knot." Black Star laughed once more. "B-but do you think we can have more 'dates' like this in the future?"

"The reaper smiled. "Of course we can."


End file.
